The H Family
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amu's parents are killed, and she first to run away with Ami, and their house guest.
1. Diary Entry 1

May 5, 2011

Dear Diary,

I just saw my parents get brutally murdered. My sister, Ami, was in her room terrified and hiding. I grabbed her, and our house guest that is my age, and I ran into the forest with them.

Love,

Your Pinkette,

Amu H. 3 later referred as A.H.


	2. The Hs

There stood a pink-haired girl, looking about fifteen. She was skinny, too skinny, like she had been starved. Although she had a slightly athletic edge that made her look a little less skinny, but not by much. Her golden eyes were alert, looking for danger, like hawk eyes. Around her neck was a heart shaped necklace with the initials, A.H.

She darted across the street, so fast you would of thought that you imagined her. She slipped into the market, and she walked around like a normal customer. she grabbed two bags, one large, and one small bag. She moved to the food section, that had food that lasted for a long time.

The leader found her way to her family, though she was only related to one. Her younger sister worked on a fire. The only boy in the group walked to the leader, A.H., to relieve the burden of the bags.

A.H. was not the only person with the initials A.H. The younger girl had the same initials, so her necklace read a.h. As in little a, because she's younger than A.H. The boy's initials are T.H., though he's not related to them.

After they ate, the pink-haired girl opened up a book of some kind, and started writing.


	3. Diary Entry 2

September 24, 2014

Dear Diary,

Today, I headed to a nearby market to get food. No, not the normal way. I stole it. Usually I steal from a different market, but we relocated to a forest close to a large town, and I formed a family out of our trio. I am the leader of the group.

Our guest's name is Tadase. He has the same last initial as us. Which allows us to appear as a family easier.

I stole three necklaces with our initials, A.H, a.h., and T.H.

Love,

Your Pinkette,

A.H.


	4. Ami's Letter 1

Dear mama and papa,

I miss you so much, but I have Amu and Tadase-san. They get along, so it would be great if they married. Yeah, I'm growing up. I'm eight now. I'll leave this paper taped to this tree like I did with the others, so you can follow my trail.

Love,

Your Beloved Daughter,

Ami

P.S. I love you, and I know big words now. (:


	5. Ami's Letter 2

Dear Mom and Dad,

Tadase-san has definately been looking at Amu differently.

I've been watching them you see.

Amu hasn't changed her view on our family; she still thinks of Tadase-san has a brother.

I have hope for the future though.

Amu says that the law has stopped hunting us down, and is trying to figure out who 'offed' you. Offed was the word that Amu said that the law people used.

Your beloved daughter,

Ami

P.S. I'm ten now.


	6. Diary Entry 3

December 15, 2015

Dear Diary,

I heard a conversation while I was shopping. (AKA stealing.) This conversation involved our parents's murderers.

They were caught just yesterday.

They had murdered a slew of wealthy families, kids and all.

Ami, Tadase, and I were the only ones to ever escape.

They had decided that we are dead, and are asking where our corpses are.

On a different note, Tadase has been looking at me differently; I kind of like it.

My feelings for our second in command have changed drastically, probably because of teenage hormones.

Tadase might make me complete, or be my other half.

I think that I'm losing my tough edge.

Love,

Your pinkette,

A.H.


	7. The H Family

Amu leaned back against a train in an attempt to release the tension that had taken hold of her body.

Three men had shown up, and had started to tell the three kids to come with them.

Ami's face had lit up at the prospect of a new home.

Amu was tense and stressed, despite her attempts at soothing the anxiety away.

Tadase had picked up a stick as if it was a sword to protect them all from the men.

"Miss Hinamori, will you pleease convince your sister and boy friend to come with us? We just want you to help imprison the men that destroyed your family." One man insisted.

"They didn't destroy my family; Tadase and Ami our my family, The H Family." Amu told the men, but none the less motioned for her 'family' to follow her and the men.

The men bought Amu's family a house, and eventually jailed the men that had killed Amu's parents.


	8. Ami's Letter 3

Dear Mom and Dad,

This is my last letter to you.

I have a new family now; Amu and Tadase are my family.

I didn't realize that until Amu said something along those lines to the men that freed us.

Tadase and Amu are a couple now, and I'm starting to call them Mom and Dad, though I'll never forget you.

I don't need to write to you, because I don't need you in my life anymore.

Don't worry, I'll always love you.

I will hold your memory close to my heart.

I believe that Amu and Tadase will one day marry each other, and start a family of their own.

Tadase will give me away when I marry someone as well.

Amu will never give up our new family, so don't worry about us.

We have a new house, and will be celebrating Christmas in a few days like we always used to do back when you were alive.

Those mean men that ended your lives will be 'rotting' in a jail cell in a few months. Amu's words not mine.

Your beloved daughter,

Ami

P.S. I'm eleven now; I'll miss you. Bye for now; I'll see you again someday.


End file.
